carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
List of wars involving Brunant
This is a list of wars and battles involving Brunant from the Battle of Brontium to modern Brunant. List *Battle of Brontium (534), part of the Vandalic Wars, which ended in the Byzantine Empire controlling Brunant *Invasion of Brunant (604), a Visigoth-led invasion against Byzantine-controlled Brunant, which ended in a decisive Visigothic victory *Invasion of Brunant (685), a Byzantine recapture of Brunant from the Visigoths in a swift campaign *Invasion of Brunant (714), an attempted invasion of Brunant by Umayyad governor Abd al-Aziz ibn Musa, which was repelled *Invasion of Brunant (817), a successful invasion of Brunant of the Umayyad Caliphate against Byzantine-controlled Brunant *Viking raids (9th century) *Invasion of Brunant (1019), a conquest of Brunant by the Taifa of Dénia from the Ummayads at the Battle of Brezonde *Battle of Bur Taif (1104), a revolt against Dénia and its Brunanter governors *Battle of Adan (1109), another revolt against the Taifa of Dénia led by Mansur ibn Hussein, which led to the foundation of the Taifa of Burzand *Invasion of Brunant (1217), a failed Aragonese attempt at capturing Brunant *Invasion of Brunant (1231), a second Aragonese invasion centered on a Siege of Brezonde *Conquest of Brunant (1244), a reconquest by the Catalan and Aragonese to remove the Arabs from Brunant, which was successfully *Wikipedia:Aragonese Crusade (1284-1285), in which Fernán of Barzona militarily supported Peter III of Aragon against the Kingdoms of France and Naples *Brasefort's Revolt (1414-1425), a series of revolts carried out by Mateus Brasefort *War of Independence (1427-1428), a Brunanter revolt against Venetian rule, which ended in Brunanter independence *Invasion of Rose Island (1533), an attempted invasion of Rose Island by Brunant *Italian War (1542-1546) and Italian War (1551-1559), in which Brunant fought on the Spanish side *Thirty Years' War, in which Brunant fought on the Spanish side *Brunanter Civil War (1663), a revolt against King Willem II, which ended in Karl Van Draak becoming the new ruler and him signing the Bill of Rights *War of the Spanish Succession (1701-1714), in which Brunant fought on the French and Spanish side *War of the Quadruple Alliance (1717-1720), in which Brunant fought on the Spanish side *War of the Austrian Succession (1740-1744), in which Brunant fought on the Spanish side *Seven Years' War (1756-1763), in which Brunant fought on the British side **Franco-Brunanter War (1756-1759), an attempted invasion of Brunant by France in the height of the Seven Years' War, but Brunant is eventually liberated *Invasion of Brunant (1784), an invasion of the islands led by James Carrington, who toppled the monarchy, making himself the president and installing a puppet king *Coup of 1800, a failed revolt by King Adrian II against Carrington *Invasion of Brunant (1807), failed Cetatian attempt to claim the Brunanter throne *Napoleonic Wars (1814-1815) *Crimean War (1853-1856), in which Brunant fought on the Anglo-French-Ottoman side *First World War (1915-1918), with Brunant sending soldiers to continental Europe to fight against Germany and its allies *Second World War (1941-1944), an occupation of the islands by Nazi Germany, but Brunant is eventually liberated *War in Afghanistan (2003-2008), Brunanter guardspeople went to Afghanistan alongside German troops to work on military strategy, training with Afghans and primarily communications, as part of the Euro-Atlantic Partnership Council *Burenian invasion of Lovia (2014), Brunant assisting in non-combat humanitarian and deterrence missions *Phaluhm Muslim Crisis (2016-''present''), Brunant taking part in the fight against armed extremist terrorism * Category:Lists